


I Win

by RecedingSerenity



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Gen, Midas laughs, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, he literally laughs, staring contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecedingSerenity/pseuds/RecedingSerenity
Summary: Skye doesn't always win, sure. But that doesn't mean she's never determined to try, even when it comes to tiny things such as a staring contest with the boss. He's a tough opponent for sure. But Skye has a little trick up her sleeve that even Midas will be powerless to. She hopes, at least.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	I Win

Everything and everyone was silent, no one moving a muscle. They didn't dare, not wanting to disturb the intensity of the situation. Blue eyes were locked with a gold one. It's been this way for an impressive amount of time, but one of them was bound to crack soon. Everyone kept looking back and forth between the two standing across from each other, watching their eyes like hawks.

Skye narrowed her eyes a little and puffed out a small breath, keeping her gaze locked on Midas, who donned a neutral, calm expression. He even had the audacity to be grinning a little, confidence in his expression. C'mon...he had to blink at some point! But so did she. Jeez, did this guy never blink?! Skye held out for a little bit longer before her eyes started to water. After a few more tense moments, Skye blinked, and the room was filled with mixed reactions. Some cheers for Midas, some 'aw's for Skye.

"Aw, man..!" Skye huffed with a small pout, blinking a few more times. "Do you not blink?!"

Midas exhaled, blinking a couple times himself. "Of course I blink," he responded, mildly amused. "That was it. Best two out of three, I win. Now, listen, as much as this was...entertaining, we should seriously get back to-"

"One more time!" Skye suddenly interrupted, a determined smile quickly pulling once more at her lips.

A little laugh escaped Maya, "Skye, you've already lost twice. I think he's unbeatable," she said, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

"No, I can do this," Skye said, playfully glaring at their leader. She knew she could do this, because the girl had an idea. It wasn't exactly...fair, but..it was like using cheat codes in a video game! She only hoped it would work. "I win this one, and I get to...um...I get to pilot the helicopter!"

Midas instantly raised an eyebrow at this. "Wh- absolutely not- do you even know how to pilot a helicopter?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well..no, but you can show me, after I win, which I will!" Skye said confidently, placing her hands on her hips and donning a determined stance.

"..Sir, that might not be the best idea," Brutus spoke. Yes, Skye was an extraordinary adventurer, but sometimes she could be a little...careless? Maybe that wasn't the right word, but the thought of the girl piloting a helicopter didn't really spell out good news. With practice, of course, but if she'd never flown before? Even with Midas' assistance, it'd be risky.

Midas turned his head, looking at Brutus with a look that basically said 'no shit.' But, he wouldn't have to worry about it. No helicopter lessons today, because Midas was just going to win again, just like he has the past two times. He'd humor the girl. He shifted his gaze back to Skye, loosely crossing his arms across his chest, "Fine. But after this, we really need to get back to the mission. Understood?" He said firmly.

"Understood," Skye said, still sporting that sky smile. "Three two one go!" She then exclaimed quickly, speaking so fast that the four words sounded like one.

So, they went again, but after a few moments, Skye executed her 'cheat code'. "I'm gonna fly the helicopter," she said smugly, and Midas didn't even have time to open his mouth to respond, because Skye suddenly moved closer, jabbing her fingers into Midas' sides, tickling him with a big smile.

Midas' eyes immediately widened, letting out an exclamation of shock before an unavoidable bout of laughter pushed past his lips, eyes instinctively going closed as he instantly moved to squirm away from Skye. And the second that he was away from her, he shut his mouth with a clearly embarrassed red hue dusting his cheeks. Not only did he laugh, but he literally just laughed at being tickled. TICKLED.

Everyone stared at Midas with big eyes, because holy shit, did Midas actually just laugh?! Skye was the first one to break the silence, a smug smile on her lips, returning her hands to her hips as she leaned forward a little, "I win."

Midas quickly looked to Skye, scowling, "What? No! That was in no way fair! You-!"

Tina burst into a fit of laughter, looking at Midas, "Oh my god, you lost! AND you got tickled! Midas is ticklish!" She laughed, resulting in that uncharacteristic blush on Midas' face to only grow.

"Tina!" Midas reprimanded, but it did nothing to help him. A meow of clear amusement had the leader glancing over to his right, and...oh..oh no.. "Meowscles...Meowscles, don't you dare," Midas warned, taking a small step backwards.

The humanoid cat was walking closer to Midas, in a stance that very clearly showed he was about to exploit this new fact about Midas. He was ticklish? Meowscles couldn't not tickle him like Skye had. He stopped moving, staring at his friend for a moment, before meowing loudly and surging towards him, arms outstretched.

"No!" Midas shouted, immediately turning and fleeing, Meowscles bolting after him. Everyone erupted with laughter, especially Skye.

This couldn't have gone more perfect. First of all, she won. Second of all, Midas finally laughed! This was a win-win! "Get him, Meowscles!" Skye shouted after them with a laugh before she too started running after them, the others quickly doing to the same. Midas' laughter soon joined the others', and it was a very welcome sound.


End file.
